


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault





	Untitled

All his life the doctor had been a wanderer, for him chasing the thrill of the next big adventure always made him smile. Or it used to because on the last trip in the tardis the doctor had seen too many death, waste less and sense less death. So the doctor had decided to forstak anymore adventure for the pursuit of a normal and mundane life. That is how the doctor came to be working at the hospital as a porter which he had to admit he was enjoying quite nicely, he has also shortened his name to just doc because he was no longer a healer. Amy and rory had been kind enough to let him stay in the guestroom. Amy and rory were already up when doc woke up that morning.  
Amy "morning doctor"  
Doctor "morning ponds but please don't call me that anymore"  
Rory "sorry doc, it's just taking some time to get used to"  
Doctor "yeah I know"  
Amy "are you ever going to tell us about your last adventure?"  
Doctor "no, now excuse me but if I don't leave now then I will be late" with that he left and headed to the hospital. Amy just couldn't understand how he could give up all of space and time for a boring hospital job. The doctor supposed that he got Amy's point of view but what she didn't know was that on his last adventure he had met up with Jenny the daughter he thought was dead. The doctor had been so overjoyed and they had started to plan a new life together, traveling through the stars as a father and daughter duo but it wasn't meant to be because then jenny had died for good. So now the doctor was now just a sad and broken down man who worked in the local hospital.


End file.
